True Love: Dirty Dancing
by PJC
Summary: What if Grissom had seen dirty dancing and made Sara watch it to show what love was. Lousy description and nothing like the story but please r&r anyway. Only light only a K , just some fluff. Oneshot. GSR with parts of dirty dancing.


_I would like to remind poeple how long it has been since I've written in any way. Trying to get back into it and my fingers seem to have forgotten how to type fast enough to keep up with my brain, so even harder than usual._

_Enjoyed doing this, I may do similar ones if people like it, and may alter this one after a while, already got some ideas, but far too tired to write anymore right now. May try doing something more closely related later._

_But just a random oneshot, please review, let me know what you think (anything except flames anyway)._

_I own nothing._

* * *

Sara knocked on the door and waited, curious, for Grissom to answer.

"So what was that message about on my answerphone? Bring popcorn or ice-cream and come around."

Grissom grinned, she'd seen a different side of him recently, she'd longed to be with him for years and it was every bit as amazing as she imagined and more, and she had constantly been surprised by his interests, and this was one of those times.

He saw the curiosity enter her gaze as she returned the smile. His stretched further across his face.

"That's right I'm going to show you what true love and romance is, and how things should be done."

Sara raised an eyebrow at him, "Sounds good, but I fail to see the need for popcorn."

He held up the item in his hand, causing her eyebrow to raise even higher.

"Dirty Dancing? You made me come over urgently after a hard shift to watch dirty dancing?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes" he said simply before walking back into his house leaving her to follow him in.

She stood and watched as he put the video into the player, she hadn't even realised that he still owned videos, and at his glance went to go put the popcorn she had brought with her into a bowl.

By the time she re-entered the room he had set up the film and just needed to hit play and was sat on his couch with one arm along the back waiting for her to fit in underneath his arm. She sat next to him and wriggled closer as he lay his arm around her shoulders.

She breathed in his scent and felt herself relaxing after work, "I've never seen this before" she admitted quietly, almost sleepily.

She felt Grissom turn to stare at her, he didn't even bother checking, he was too shocked that she hadn't seen it, he knew her childhood had made her miss out on certain things, she didn't have money for the cinema, but he would've sworn blind that every woman he had ever spoken to had watched it at least once.

"We need to sort that out now" he replied before hitting the play button and relaxing again.

As it rolled through the various legal statements she felt her eyes closing and she drifted off to sleep, barely noticing when the film started, but within minutes she was hooked.

Everything told her it was an old film and not worth watching, and that she should turn it off and go to bed and that the writing wasn't good enough to make her want to watch it, but she knew she wouldn't turn it off and would suddenly be wide awake until the end.

She absentmindedly ate some popcorn, still resting on Grissom. He smiled as she stared in horror or awe as the flm rolled on, he even felt a twinge of jealousy when she sighed upon seeing Patrick Swayze dancing without a shirt on, he couldn't see the appeal personally, but women swooned over him in this film.

As the film drew to a close and the final titles rolled up and he felt Sara relax properly again, no longer entranced by the film, he was surprised to see her hand move towards the remote and rewind the last section from when he entered a room and watch it again.

He was even more amazed when she repeated this a second time.

As he watched the character speaking on the stage he leaned closer to Sara and began muttering in her ear.

"That's what true love is, it's not eloquent or bouquets of flowers, or boxes of chocolates. It's not huge gestures or large diamonds, it's having the courage to show the world your love and know it's made you a better person. It's like now, that's what romance used to be like, he dances with her before he kisses her, he takes things slowly wanting to savour each moment.

"That's what I meant by showing you what true love is like, knowing that waiting a few seconds to look the person you love in the eyes is worth it as you feel like you could stay there all day, and what are a few seconds when you have a whole lifetime. It might not make us eloquent speakers, but it makes us know that what we say is true, even if we turn into bumbling idiots."

Sara suddenly turned to look up at him, he smiled at her gently as he tipped her face up towards his with his finger, he leaned closer as though to kiss her before suddenly whispering next to her, so that she could feel his breathe on her cheek as he spoke.

"Dance with me?" he whispered.

He quickly rewound it without breaking the moment to 'She's like the wind' and stood up holding his hand out to Sara.

She looked at him silently.

"Dance with me?" he asked her again gently.

She couldn't help smiling as she took his hand and stood up slowly.

Together they slowly danced in the middle of his room.

At the end of the song he tipped her head up again and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" he said simply before slowly closing the gap and kissing her finally.


End file.
